The Guardian
by theworldscrazy
Summary: The Gods decided Fate wasn't being fair enough to the mortals. So Hermione was sent. She helps navigate the harsh world of Harry Potter and Severus Snape. No pairings.


**This is late night can't sleep but don't want to study writing. I'm not asking for comments that are rude. I get it, this isn't for everyone. It was just something I threw together so I don't need nice comments but let's just be polite with the Golden Rule. Thanks! :) **

Hermione was sent. She was to protect Harry Potter and Severus Snape at all costs as their fate lines were already so difficult on their lives. Never properly starting as they had both been cursed by the jester who had cruel humor. The gods even higher than the fates decided to help and sent one of their most experienced but empathetic angels. They knew she was going to help both her wards because of her heart and she was more than willing to help save some more souls.

Hermione visited Severus Snape in dreams, during his childhood. She was there when hunger ate away at his stomach due to neglect from his parents. She was comforting him when his father drank too much and all he could hear was his mothers' begging. Hermione listened to his stories about Lily Evans and how his hopes were to marry her someday. She would listen to his hopes and dreams. Sometimes she would talk to him and they would often debate questions that were very mature for his age. She walked with him in dreamland when he first got his letter to Hogwarts, saw his eagerness to escape the place he was forced to call home. She knew it would not be an easy journey for him as he grew older and he would be bitter and cut off those who loved him the most.

Hermione was in his dreams when he got into Slytherin and saw his disappointment that Lily was not. But when he questioned her, what he dubbed his guardian angel, she explained she could not tell him. The cruel pranks that the Marauders played on him tormented him. But Hermione was there to comfort him and whisper that it would get better. He somehow doubted her. Yet she insisted so all he could do was believe her. He didn't know what she did but the gang that tormented him so, stopped just like she promised.

She had gone to the higher power and begged them to help ease his suffering. She cried for him and it moved them so that her mission to protect Severus was successful. Fate allowed her to interfere with him more than they had initially ruled. Hermione's first task was to enter Minerva McGonagall's dreams and show the abuse Severus suffered. The nightmare ended with a warning, make Hogwarts a safe place with Hermione's hair crackling with light and fire surrounding her. Hermione then went to Dumbledore and informed him that bullying is happening and favoritism does nothing but push people to the dark side. The haunting face of Tom Riddle and his own history burned in his brain long after he awoke.

There were new school rules implanted almost immediately. The staff was quite shocked at the sudden change behind the Deputy Head and the Headmaster's quick attitude change. So, the buying stopped for Severus and he strived in a safer environment. He was more inapt to be less argumentative with the Gryffindor's as he was focused on learning the Defense Against Dark Arts and Potions.

But sadly, the famous Sirius Black temper got out of control and James Potter backed up Sirius as they were all but brothers. Tempers flared and wands were drawn only for Severus ended up upside down pants down. The humiliation did not stop as the boys made fun of him even more. Severus couldn't put up with it anymore, as Lily stepped in the dreaded words of "mudblood" slipped out. He instantly regretted it and tried to take it back. Those words were said out of anger, not actual belief but Lily would not listen. The boys made it out as Severus believed the words he spoke, and she would believe them. The whole school suddenly went back to the hatred against all things Slytherin much to the dismay of the teachers. Severus was ostracized by those who believed he spoke the forbidden word out of hate like the Gryffindors and those who knew he would never like the Slytherins.

Hermione was there to hear him begging Lily to forgive him in dreamland and often told him that he should be ashamed for the use of the word but never forced to pay for it if he showed remorse. Severus would often cry and get angry and the events in his life. Hermione could only give advice and try and help him understand but sometimes it went unnoticed. She knew his heart was in the right place but felt it growing more and colder. So when he did what he was fated to do, and became a death eater Hermione was there to help him heal. Her magic healed his body overnight after the Cruciatus curse racked his body, and sat with him till his eyes were too puffy to cry anything more. She knew he needed to be watched over and coached about how to fix his situation with as much help as she could give him.

Hermione visited Harry in the night when he was just a babe. She would be in an angel form to be able to rock him when he cried, or smile at him when he needed love. When his parents were betrayed and they died, she was right in the room. She dove in front of Harry just as Lily blocked Voldemort's spell, and the spell hit Lily but it was Hermione's absorbing of the spell that truly saved him. She made sure that the Horcrux that could have been made never was made.

When he was stuck in the dark closet under the stairs, Hermione was there in his dreams to comfort the small scared child. She had begged the fates once again to help her persuade the Dursleys to treat him better, but this time they denied her. That night she wept for the poor boy and hoped she could help him.

Hermione was there throughout his childhood just like she was for Severus' and guided him through navigating his hard life. She aided him during the night but also this time she took physical form even more than when he was a baby. She would hide him from his cousin and the cruel games while trying to ensure his safety from dying of malnutrition. Her physical form was more phantom than human but it got the job done.

Hermione was there when his uncle wouldn't let him have a letter and she didn't prevent Harry from getting one but she didn't aid him either. She saw it in his fate he would go to Hogwarts anyway. Hermione was in dreamland when it was his birthday and Harry was having fitful sleep. She was there when he went into the Wizarding World for the first time. Hedwig noticed her as animals often have a six sense about angels, therefore she went with Harry. She knew Hermione was going to need more help and so Hedwig bonded with Harry.

Hermione was there for Professor Quill's attempt at murder and Severus' save. She visited both her charges that night. Praising Severus and his actions and making sure Harry was healing with her powers and the potions gave. She continued to help both of them through Harry's first year. Ending in Harry, Ron, and Neville the three Golden Boys going to get the philosopher's stone. She protected both of her charges only to make sure they would make it to the next year.

Harry's other years went by quickly, Hermione was there in his dreams for every test, every decision made and every situation. He called her his Guardian Angel. And with that, all she could do was smile. Hermione freed his godfather but sent him a nightmare about how to treat others like Severus. She enforced it so that Dumbledore sent Harry to live with his godfather through more burning images and nightmares.

When the war picked up and Harry was thrown into the mix she made sure to train him in the dreams. She got Severus involved by asking him if he could help Harry without the bitterness. She convinced him that James and Harry Potter were not the same nor would they ever be. In return, Harry understood his professor even more. There was reluctant bonding from both of them and together they were stronger and more ready to go up against evil. Fighting tooth and nail both men made it to the Final Battle, the Battle of Hogwarts. Protecting the students and the school, the men clashed with Death eaters, trolls, and monsters alike. Hermione's angel phantom form provided protection from the spells being through at them by absorbing just as she had the killing curse for Harry.

Both men fought valiantly against Voldemort one more time and with Hermione's help, they ended it. She had saved their souls from a long journey of hate and regret. The Fates agreed and let the men live out their lives in peace and happiness. Severus got married to a French witch and had two children while owning his own Apothecary. Harry married Ginny Weasley and had five children living until he was 104 years old. Hermione spent her angel time making sure both her wards and their families were safe, happy and protected.


End file.
